


Dates

by stupidityeatsme



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityeatsme/pseuds/stupidityeatsme
Summary: This was originally posted to tumblr in 2015.Dan and Phil's relationship as it progresses from 2018 to 2021





	Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to reiterate that, although this was posted to AO3 in 2019, it was originally written in early 2015! This is why it begins in 2018. Really, the years don't matter - all that matters is that this takes place in an alternate reality.

SEPTEMBER 2018

Dan’s hands are sweating profusely as the doors in the back of the church open, and everyone stands to watch the person who entered.

The music had started playing. Phil was smiling, and Dan was getting very emotional, as were the other guys who were next to him. But all their emotions were basically happy ones, whereas Dan’s were… Less than so.

Of course he was happy. He always knew that one day he’d be standing next to Phil at a church during a wedding, but what he never expected was that a beautiful woman would be walking down the isle, about to marry his best friend.

And she was beautiful! She was almost as beautiful as Phil, if that was even possible. They seemed to go perfectly together, even if she was a few years younger than him. Then again, so was Dan. In fact, if he remembered correctly, they were exactly the same age.

The entire wedding ceremony was basically a blur. All Dan could really remember was that when the preacher beamed and said, “You may now kiss the bride!” there was a twist in Dan’s gut, and he felt just a little bit sick. Excited and also kind of proud, but sick.

Then came the actual reception, which wasn’t any better. Phil and his new wife fed each other the cake, and danced with each other. Everyone was dancing. Everyone except for Dan.

Dan went to his mum’s house that night, because Phil had made it very clear that he and his wife – her name was very conveniently Becky – would want their apartment all to themselves. Dan could respect that, though throughout the night he couldn’t sleep, just imagining them together. Everything they were doing, everything they were saying.

The next morning, Dan came back to an empty apartment. He had received a text from Phil confirming that they were off on their honeymoon, and wouldn’t be back for another two weeks. Dan would’ve been fine with this if he hadn’t found out that they had gone to Japan for their honeymoon. Dan missed that place every since they were there for the first time 3 years previous.

DECEMBER 2018

Even at Christmas, Phil and Becky were still acting like newly weds would. Everyone had to constantly get their attention from each other because they were just that all over each other. Dan had done most of the separating of the two, especially any time mistletoe showed up.

APRIL 2019

It was a nasty shock when Dan received an emergency text from Phil saying that he needed him immediately. When he showed up at Phil and Becky’s new apartment that they’d gotten for themselves, he was devastated to see a bouquet of flowers thrown on the floor, and next to it, Becky’s wedding ring.

He was even more devastated, however, to see Phil sitting in a corner with a bottle of vodka bawling his eyes out.

Apparently, Becky had been cheating on him since before they got married. Phil had caught her and been pissed off, and when he confronted her, she became even more pissed. She left him that night.

Dan stayed with Phil for three days, because he was so heartbroken that he couldn’t do anything. He refused to eat or get out of bed. It was awful.

Even after Dan went back to his apartment, he knew that Phil wouldn’t do well on his own. He always needed someone to be there for him, whether it be his parents, his brother, Dan, Becky, or anyone, really. The grown ass man couldn’t function on his own.

SEPTEMBER 2019

On Phil and Becky’s wedding anniversary, Phil had assumed that he was mostly over it. He was still living on his own, but Dan was constantly over at his house. And if he wasn’t, Phil has at his. The two were practically inseparable.

That is, until Becky showed up at Phil’s door that day.

She was apologizing over and over again. She came with flowers, and was wearing the engagement ring that Phil had gotten her in 2017. She was claiming that she wanted to be with him again, begging him to give her a second chance.

And Phil would’ve fallen for it, too, if Dan hadn’t reminded him how shitty she was. So after a while of the two basically eating at him, trying to convince him of opposite things, he came to the conclusion that he didn’t want anything to do with her. He didn’t after they broke up, and he didn’t then, either.

Dan was very proud of Phil, though he began to wonder if he was convincing Phil of this because he truly cared about Phil being hurt by her again, or if he was simply being jealous and selfish.

JANUARY 2020

A drunken kiss was shared between two unlikely fellows at a New Year’s party. Neither of them remembered it, and where both confused when they felt embarrassed of the other.

JANUARY 2020

For Phil’s 33 birthday, Dan had taken him to a very fancy restaurant, just the two of them. When jokingly asked if it was a date, Dan had awkwardly laughed it off, saying “God, Phil, don’t be such a spork.” Never did he deny it, though.

And Phil didn’t specify whether it was or not, either, so it went undecided.

JULY 2020

A slightly tipsy kiss was shared between two unlikely fellows at a 1 in the morning. This time, both of them remembered it fully well, but they hadn’t spoken of it until the afternoon, where Dan had decided to say, “Well, I don’t think we should ever get drunk together again, eh Phil?” He laughed.

“Uh, yeah,” Phil forced a laughter.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked, leaning against a counter in their kitchen.

Phil slipped his glasses off of his face and sat in a chair at their table. “It’s just that we're… We’re friends! Friends don’t kiss.”

“Okay first of all, Phil, yeah they do. And second of all, it didn’t mean anything. We were a bit tippsy and clueless and let’s be honest, when it means something you feel those super fucking cliché sparks. And I don’t think we did, so, like. Yeah.”

But Dan wasn’t lying. He hadn’t felt sparks. He had felt more than sparks. He felt an entire explosion, which is exactly why he had vomited at 5 in the morning. Either that or it was because he was getting the alcohol out of his system. Either way, he had felt it, and he hoped that Phil had too.

OCTOBER 2020

It was Halloween night. They had just gotten back from a Halloween party, and the two were dressed in those sexy French maid outfits ironically, because of a dare.

But they entered their apartment, and Dan found himself unable to take his eyes away from Phil. Before he knew it, he had a boner, one that shone through the tight-ish dress he was wearing.

“Uh, Dan? You see a pretty girl at that party or something?” Phil laughed. The great thing about being someone’s best friend for 11 years is that they were extremely comfortable around each other. Pointing out boners was a normal occurrence for them.

Dan replied sheepishly, “Um, not really. I guess it just happens. I mean, I guess. Who knows right?” He tried to laugh it off, but he was incredibly bad at it.

The conversation became a blur for them both, because by the end of the night Dan found himself being fucked against the wall wearing a match maid outfit as the man slamming his dick into his ass.

JUNE 2021

This time when Dan was stood at the alter, there was no pretty girl walking down the isle. There was no jealousy burning in his stomach. There was only a ring on his finger and a lot of nervous giggle fits.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, and Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, and they kissed. Neither of them could believe that they had actually gotten married after 12 years. They talked about it years and years in the past, but it had always been a joke. All mentions of it stopped when Phil had started dating Becky, but had started again a few months after that Halloween night.

And there they stood, where they were meant to be in the first place.


End file.
